This invention relates to an apparatus and method for precisely aligning and welding the parts of a torque converter that has been cut apart and rebuilt.
In the field of transmission repairs it is common that torque converters must be rebuilt because they become worn or clogged with metal shavings and other impurities that enter the torque converter from the transmission. A torque converter is rebuilt by cutting open its metal casing into two approximate halves and replacing the worn portions of the internal mechanism. The rebuilt torque converter is reassembled by aligning the halves of the torque converter and welding them together. It is critical that the halves of the torque converter are joined with the proper spacing and are perfectly aligned radially.